The Shi
by Sage of Eyes
Summary: The Shi have been fighting the Legion for centuries but with the sudden appearance of a world with more races and with similar problems will they accept help or fight against the Burning Legion alone? Final chapter Up! Read authors note for explanation...
1. A Regular Demonic Invasion

The Shi

By Sage of Eyes

A/n: I sincerely doubt anyone is reading this but I have decided to make this a full-fledged story which I hope I will never have to put on hiatus just to get some damn reviews *scratches back of head sheepishly* I hope that even though people will undoubtedly NOT review my hard work my self esteem will be high enough to continue writing.

A/n2: isn't guilt a powerful decision maker? The fragile self-esteem is a joke; my friends can vouch for that, since they all know I don't give a shit if I'm doing something weird only if I'm doing something naked then they stop me. Seriously, though, review.

…

Ninjas… Damn…

-Geoffrey Rush; Warriors Way

…

The Burning Legion an inexperienced but vast army of demonic beings intent on laying waste to everything that their master, Sargeras, deemed unworthy, stared at a new world to conquer. This world, unlike the others they conquered, was home to beings with budding powers. Many of the beings that lived on the planet strived for greater knowledge and power before being mysteriously destroyed. Though their civilization was destroyed many survived and inherited powers unimaginable. Though many of the beings that lived on it had much power many of them were untrained making them weak and inexperienced. A small amount of the beings however mastered their powers to an almost god-like level gaining abilities that could literally wipe out entire armies.

Their existence however was offset by something even their Dark Master feared: the Juubi a living nexus of life energy that the Titans themselves created to destroy the world's powerful people but empower the survivors over time. The massive ten-tailed beast with a single gigantic spinning eye composed of multiple pupils destroyed everything in its wake but subtly imbuing the living that managed to escape it with energy. Though the beings that lived on the planet had no idea that their worst enemy was their source of power they were unable to fight it and therefore the legion was unable to lay siege on their planet.

Until, of course, now.

One of the beings that accumulated enough power faced the Juubi and sealed it away inside himself taking its power for himself. Though this deterred the Legion as much as the Juubi itself when the man was about to die he split the beast into nine separate entities bent on saving his people.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The legion crashed into the world taking its inhabitants by surprise. For weeks they spread across the land burning villages and forests to ashes as nothing could stop them. But at the end of the third month of their reign they were attacked and driven back with strength unseen before. Their enemy rallied at speeds unimaginable and fought back with zealotry single-mindedness. They were defeated by the few people with enough power to create tidal waves on dry land forests from deserts and fire in the wettest fields.

They were repulsed, with almost terrifying strength, back through their portals and into the many worlds they conquered. They waited once more for a moment of weakness and attacked once more within the span of a single decade to conquer the world once more.

Once more they were repulsed by Waves Forests and Fire.

Their master Sargeras was displeased and took careful watch of their next of their invasion. They attacked once again wary this time of those who destroyed them in the second invasion, less than a decade ago, as dictated by their master. They launched their attacks clear of the great City that the three men had created and lived in and decided to attack the smaller villages.

They were repulsed once again but not from the same elements before. They were crushed by Earth and Sand littering the land with blood. This time they did not retreat. That time they _ran_.

They did however discover something interesting during their third invasion.

There were in fact two different beings that lived on the planet.

While those they fought were the warriors, in many of the smaller villages they destroyed no Water, Fire and, in fact, any element came to destroy them. The beings that lived in those towns seemed to be protected by the beings with power but unable to defend themselves but provided the supplies to the larger, stronger cities.

With that thought in mind their fourth invasion begun.

…

"We cannot protect them all, Tobi, with our current strength" The Senju clan head a battle scarred man with long raven hair admonished his son. "We must always be welcome to change…no matter how much it goes against the values of being a ninja."

Tobi distastefully eyed the piece of metal in the box, which the Land of Spring had created with the Land of Iron. A weapon that was banned ever since the forging of the Ninja lands: a gun.

It was a simple L-shaped piece of gleaming metal with a grip on the long handle. The rectangular barrel with a small nub-like sight on the end was three lengths of his hands far longer than the original design but ninja were made off far sturdier stuff than their predecessors.

Beneath it were two rows of bullets each the size of his middle finger. The first row had a tip of sharpened soft lead. The second row had a rounded tip covered in seals. The First row was to penetrate then to expand as it entered the body making a larger exit than entrance made to kill their lightly armored foes. The Second row was explosive meant to batter and destroy armor before switching and killing with the second.

"I will use it father…but I will not like it." Tobi sourly answered as he took one of the cartridges before inserting the bullets into them.

Tobi's father smiled before rubbing the boy's head humorously.

"No one's asking you to like using it little Tobi," he said with a smile at the look of indignation on the boy's face. "When we use a weapon it is not because we like it but because of its effect in saving the lives of those we love. Just as my brother always says, eh? Well at least that what I think he said before moaning about paperwork again."

Tobi smiled at the mention of his other teacher who was undoubtedly stuck in the office once again, completely missing the shadow that flitted across Tobirama's face.

'_Tobi you should be smiling like that all the time… not just when somebody tries to cheer you up,'_ Tobirama's father thought grimly before strapping the rifle he received and motioning for the his similarly black armor clad student to join him. _'We'll win this war no matter what it takes Tobi.'_

They exited the tent and entered war once again.

…

Defeat.

It was a word on the lips on every messenger from each invasion force that he sent to that accursed place.

Defeat.

Defeat.

Defeat.

DEFEAT!

Each time his legion attacked they were destroyed and forced to retreat. Each time they attacked with a new plan something more powerful would rise to destroy his legion. The fourth invasion was to create strongholds instead of attacking than conquering with lightning speed as they did with the few worlds they conquered. It had taken more time to gather the invasion force and resources to create the strongholds that were needed for the invasion than what was regularly needed.

Despite all their actions and precautions they were defeated once again. The beings utilized weapons he had never seen before. When the scouts first reported the unique and new armaments of their foes that shot fire and metal he simply put it aside. Many of the worlds they had conquered had weapons that did such things but were so weak they merely ricocheted off his demons armor.

His demons were slaughtered without mercy. None of the frontline troops survived. Dread lords, the backbone of his army, were killed with alarming ease. Only the elite survived on the planet they had begun to call Shi, which in the language of its inhabitants aptly meant Death, while the weak were culled and were forced to retreat.

Sargeras' fiery visage suddenly calmed from the raging inferno it was before.

The weak were destroyed or became strong.

The strong became stronger.

He looked upon the world covered in blue, white and green the home of people far more powerful than he had ever imagined.

'_This world shall make my Legion the most powerful in the universe.'_ Sargeras thought as he searched the planet for battlefields that will train his troops but do little damage to the people that lived on it. _'The way they advance… the power they command…their physical prowess… makes them the perfect anvil on which the scythe that will reap the universe shall be forged.'_

"_**And when the universe has fallen they will fall with it."**_ Sargeras chuckled mightily.

…

Shi became the training ground of the Legion. Only the demons that knew retreat was an option and to fight another day was better than dying survived. Those who laughed and held their ground were dead within a minute either from the hand, the weapons or, Sargeras help them, the powers the inhabitants commanded.

Humility kept you alive. Arrogance killed you.

Invasions were halted instead Sargeras sent them in platoons organized and a clear chain of command with the survivors of the previous invasions as the leaders. Those who listened to the leader survived, those that didn't died.

And so it was for hundreds of years.

The veterans of Shi, each one powerful in their own right conquered all opposing worlds with ease and Sargeras was pleased.

He conquered many planets with the Veterans of Death, as those who fought and survived on Shi were called. One race called the Eredar able to oppose him before succumbing to his will, but not before some escaped on a space ship with the help of the thrice blasted Naa'ru.

Out of anger they pursued them conquering all in their way. Sargeras was careful then whatever planet could survive a regular invasion, any that did so were immediately destroyed by the all the Veterans of Death. Shi and only Shi will see the end of the universe.

They came across the orcs and the last descendants of the pure Eredar, Dreanei. Orcs, beings seemingly bred for battle, with the blood of one of his lieutenants Monoroth were quickly adapted to the Legion with the bloodlust that consuming their very being. The Dreanei were a different story they resisted and fought.

They were however no match for the orcs.

Just as he was on the verge of destroying the Dreanei a world that he had never felt before showed, bathing him in its glorious magic. The some of the beings that lived on the planet practically glowed in magic while others were able to use it. Their lands were fertile and grew with vast forests. The people lived in contentment.

It thoroughly stank of Titans and their warped ideals of 'perfection 'and 'peace'.

He sent his Legion to destroy it immediately.

When his manifestation into the world was halted he simply sought another way to do things.

When the second invasion using the orcs failed, though, he sent something new… a plague.

The inhabitants of Shi seemed to be immune to it for reasons unknown to him, though he surmised that it had something to do with their power bolstering even the weakest with far more power and vitality than an ordinary being.

He sent an imprisoned orc shaman name Ner'zhul created by Archimonde to oversee the death of the world's inhabitants with nary a glace and assigned Archimonde to destroy the World Tree the source of the world's life.

Both failed. Though the tree was destroyed it was not in the way he wanted it to. Without the void capturing the trees energies the only thing that changed was the blasted elves immortality which was lost forever.

His rage grew with each failure. This world had no right to advance so quickly to destroy his Legion! This was not what this world was meant for! It will burn! Like everything else his Legion encountered. Yes…nothing survived his Legion nothing!

In his madness Sargeras forgot Death.

He forgot the only planet to survive and expand into others unchecked.

He forgot the people that destroyed each of his invasions with ease.

Sargeras forgot Shi.

…

A Dread lord opened his eyes to stark white. He released a hiss as he craned his neck to look up.

Horror filled his eyes as he stared into a white mask covered in splotches of blood.

_His _blood.

"Subject seems to be awake, fox." A strange voice emanated seemingly from nowhere. "You may resume."

The mask's grin seemed to widen fractionally as the man in front of him clapped hands together in joy.

"I'm so happy your alive Demon-kun!" a horribly distorted voice emanated from the mask, "We still have to measure out the rest of your small intestines!"

"Fox…" The voice over the Intercom came once again.

"…and get some information!" The masked figure seemed to dampen slightly at the thought as he approached the Demon's head and began to stroke it with bloody hands. "…but don't worry Demon-kun we'll have a long time before we need _that_…"

The figure seemed content for a moment before suddenly jerking the laboratory examination table upright. The demons eyes widened as he heard wet splotches hit the floor. He leaned his head downwards only to see his innards on the floor in a bloody mess.

The moment he looked up he saw the etched grin on the otherwise plain porcelain mask.

He screamed.

...

Race: Shi

Affiliation: none.

The Shi are a mysterious new race on Azeroth arriving shortly after the fall of Arthas the Lich King. They came from across the ocean that separated Kalimdor the forgotten lands and Azeroth. Though their intentions are unknown the few that witness them in battle forever remember the sheer brutality of their magic and weapons.

The general appearance of a Shi is hard to describe since all that have seen wear masks that seem to help them live on the planet. No recorded event has ever described an appearance of one Shi but their armor is easily the most awe inspiring of all the races. Each Shi is clad in the same armor giving off the fact that they are an army. Black and sleek with white plates on the abdomen arms and thighs and no joints the armor encompasses the figure with grace. Though the armor is an easy identifying point for the Shi many wear cloaks outside of battle and discard them during battle.

In battle Shi employ weapons much like muskets but much more precise and deadly. Their magic however is why they are sought by both the Horde and Alliance. Their magic seemingly allow them to bend nature to their will without qualm. Tidal waves, dragons made of flame, and even domes of indestructible ice are a few of their abilities.

Their magic both intrigues and frightens me.

Whatever communications engaged with the Shi ended in failure but not because of hostility, but, rather because of the fact that they are not able to speak our own language and us theirs.

As I write this the finest translators and magical Craftsmen of the Alliance and Horde are scrambling to be the first to either decipher or create a device that will allow us to enlist this powerful race into their own faction.

Jaina Proudmoore.

...

A/n: This story I am sad to say is under probation. So reviews are important if you want it to continue. For me to even start writting the next chapter it'll need at least more than three reviews.

Sincerely Sage of Eyes


	2. A Lighter Side of Things

The Shi

By Sage of Eyes

A/n: Not many questions in those reviews… so there aren't any questions to answer. *Shrugs*

A/n2: Any way's… this fic got 18 reviews on its first chapter…20 reviews per chapter… its awesome but I'm genuinely hoping to pass the 500 mark by the end of summer or the year.

But 1000 reviews sound pretty good, ne?

…

Shi weaponry.

Part one.

Senju Mark V Handheld Gauss Revolver

With its 8-3/8-inch Gauss Acceleration barrel, the overall length of the Mark V. is 15 in. and the empty weight is 7 pounds. The cylinder alone is almost 2 in. in diameter and approaches 2.25 in. in length. Thumb the cylinder open and six charge holes await. Each is 1/2 in. in diameter, and the .75-cal. cartridges they hold are almost 2.5 in. long. Load six of them and the total weight of the handgun climbs to 8 pounds.

You don't just casually pick up a Mark V. . You have to lift it.

The Senju Handheld Revolver is a tried and true sidearm since the fifth demonic invasion; it's the sidearm of choice for any Shi. Its current reincarnation the Mark V. is most debatably the most effective demon slaying handgun anywhere. With the tried and true Gauss technology utilized in most Shi weaponry the gun is made much deadlier, albeit bulkier, with the insulated power cell stored under slung under the enlarged barrel. Coils inside the barrel conduct electricity and propel bullets to hypersonic speeds even as the bullet is still speeding up, increasing penetrating power as well as range.

The bullets of the Mark V. are varied, ranging from the original hollow point to biological chemical rounds that poisons enemies and kills within a single second. Many of its users, however, prefer explosive or incendiary rounds due to their reliability and effectiveness against biological targets, which much of the Legion is.

…

Shi Power Source.

Part 1.

Shi technology is powered by the Namikaze Chakra Fusion Engine. Though the Chakra Fusion Engine was created by the Namikaze Seal-Science Corporation the entirety of its creation was largely due to continued research on Ancient technology from before the time of the Juubi.

Its basic mechanisms are derived from Cold-Fusion Engine, the Ancients main power source before they were mysteriously wiped out by the Juubi.

Namikaze Seal-Science Corporation with its seals remade the Cold-Fusion Engine with Chakra as the main reactant. Though the Cold-Fusion Engine discovered in Snow Country was much larger and produced more power than the first Chakra-Fusion Engine, over time the chakra-Fusion Engine slowly overcame it with the upgrades it received from the many Seal-masters the Namikaze Clan birthed. The continuous help from their friendly rival company Uzumaki Sealing Science Industry and the Nara Scientific Research Foundation also sped up the development.

A Chakra-Fusion Engine gathers ambient Chakra from the atmosphere surroundings or, in some cases, its user. The Engine gathers Chakra and turns it into electricity, using Cold-Fusion to create large quantities of electricity from small amounts of Chakra with no emissions or hazards to the environment. The Engine's only con is also its biggest pro… its cheapness.

A terrorist from a demon worshipping cult can easily acquire a Chakra-Fusion Engine strap onto himself, set the setting on 'store energy' charge it with chakra and charging into a crowd before shattering the Energy Reactor.

The, aptly named, Sunspot is the cataclysmic result.

For one second upon it's shattering all the energy, before dispersing, will explode in a flash blinding and incinerating anything in a 10 meter radius.

It is the greatest weapon for both the military and the terrorists. The Engine provided power for the Titan Siege Assault System and Wolverine Infantry Assault System as well as the Infantry Instinct Suit, the three greatest Military achievements that allowed the invasion of Legion Territory with the help of the _Reclaimer-_ seriesspaceship.

…

In the far reaches of space an object rushed through the bleak space between stars at almost uncountable speeds leaving a blue streak. It was a huge pillar surrounded by rotating rings which emitted pulses at regular intervals to move the enormous craft. At the front of the flying pillar in the observation deck only made apparent of the narrow sliver of reinforced black glass a shadowed figure stared into the dark abyss.

He was clad in a nondescript black bodysuit with several pieces of armor attached at keypoints over his body most notable however were his rippled grey eyes which stared unrelenting into the abyss.

He continued to scan over the abyss, his gray eyes seemingly seeing through the dark, abyss and peering straight into the heart of the universe. As his eyes continued to scan a blue screen popped up at his right illuminating the pod-like seat with numerous protrusions at the front that he lounged in.

Numbers began to speed by the blue screen at speeds that would've dazed an average person but the man only leant forward revealing long black hair and a pale but healthy face.

A smile crossed the man's face.

"At last..." the man breathed "Our vengeance will come..."

The smile disappeared as the man leant back into the shadows.

He raised his hand, covered in markings of ink, and swept it across the front of pod-like chair.

There was a sudden rumble which quieted to a whine and the pod began to blue before seemingly draining itself into the floor creating a bright blue circle. Within moments branches began to weave themselves out and before a minute the entire room was covered in blue markings.

The man pressed two fingers together and dragged it along the rim of the pod and the protrusions hissed out projectors began to project screens with numerous figure and entire schematics of the ship. He disregarded all these after checking with a single glance at all the statistics they had, which deemed it all healthy. out of the corner of his eye he spotted the only orange within the see of blue and pulled it to the center and with a flick of finger sent all of the others flying attaching themselves to the wall before enlarging and encompassing the entire room.

But Nagato's Rinnengan eyes were only on the small orange hex in front of him.

He enlarged the hex with both his hands and a keyboard appeared and without a qualm he inputted the coordinates of the new planet.

A figure suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Do you wish to enter Slipspace?" the figure asked.

"Yes" Nagato answered simply, completely unnerved by the sudden appearance of the featureless, orange and humanoid hologram.

"Let it be so" the figure said with a nod before disappearing as the ship stopped in the dead of space.

The blue energy around the room dimmed as the large gates snapped both inside and outside of the reinforced glass.

"Captain, please, join the rest of the crew and personnel in cryostasis" the figure's voice said coming from nowhere yet everywhere "the trip to coordinates will take approximately 30 days from our current position."

Nagato nodded and with both hands reached into the back of his headrest thumbing two buttons simultaneously.

Suddenly the hologram projectors shut off simultaneously and Nagato's pod's cover slid up covering the entire thing. Slowly gas began to hiss in slowly lulling Nagato to sleep as the chemicals began to freeze his entire body stopping cellular deterioration.

The ship, however, began to activate the most powerful engine ever created: The Nara-Uzumaki Slipspace Drive, named after the clan of scientists and technologists/ seal masters who developed and created it. The engine in standard mode moved the huge twenty kilometer space pillar _Pathfinder_, which Nagato commanded, at 1/16 the speed of light utilizing ionic 'pulses' which was emitted from the rings surrounding the pillar and an ion drive at the back.

Outside the ship the rings spun faster creating centrifugal force gradually making the ship go faster and faster as well as maintaining gravity within the ship. The blue pulses stopped as the rings began to glow a violent blue and spun faster than possible. The magnetic force that kept them aloft began to crackle sending of bursts of lighting kept in check by the magnetic field. The ion propulsion drive at the back seemed to flare at outputs unimaginable.

The ship began to blur as space, itself, began to blur with it due to the tremendous amounts of energy began to release

At Slipspace mode it ripped into the fabric space, creating a wormhole in which time is utterly bent, accelerating the ship to exactly the speed of life while launching it speeding into a man-made shortcut through the universe.

As his consciousness drifted away Nagato's last thoughts lingered to those who braved the demonic portal three months ago and found the new world they were headed into… the Jinchuuriki Taskforce.

…

Blade and claws clashed creating violent sparks as they came in contact. The swordsman, hands numb from the parrying, quickly raised his shield and charged hitting his opponent, a misshapen cross of man and beast, a Worgen straight in the chest knocking the wind out of the beast's lungs. The swordsman underestimated his opponent's strength however as the beast held and grasped the man's shoulder and, with a roar, bit into the man's neck.

The man screamed at the pain. The teeth were sharp and rent through his mail armor with ease. That however was not the cause of the inhuman scream. As the creature bit him the man felt its saliva, undoubtedly poisoned, course through his veins.

With a mighty yell the man brought his arm up and hacked at the creatures' neck, surprising the creature. Before it could jerk back the man with disregard used the arm connected to the bitten shoulder and kept the rabid beast's face on his shoulder as hacked away. The beast began to howl as it began to cleave the man with its claws. The man stood strong, however, and lopped the beast's head off. The beast's howls were silenced with a final sweep of his sword.

The body fell as the man clutched the beast's head to his shoulder.

The man dropped the beast's head to the side. Out of the corner of his eye his saw a single feather fall in front of him. Exhaustion suddenly began to take the man over as his adrenaline rush ended causing the man to fall to his knees dropping his shield and sword and collapsing utterly as sleep claimed him.

Just as his eyes closed three cloaked figures dropped from the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

"Damn …" one commented, voice seemingly high pitched metallic in a sense, while prodding the sleeping man with a boot as another went off the stand guard. Another knelt by the man seemingly producing a small metallic case from a small cloud of smoke that emanated from its extended hand. After opening it revealed a metal syringe "This guy put up a good fight…"

"But not good enough apparently," the one kneeling commented, in the same metallic voice as the other, slowly inserting the syringe into the sleeping man's neck. When the syringe was filled the figure gave a huff of approval before placing it back in the case which disappeared in a puff of smoke "poor guy, got infected before he killed the thing. He'll probably turn into one a few minutes after waking up."

The other figure shook its head sadly.

"No one deserves to die like that…" the figure muttered "he'll probably be only remembered as a killer and not a savior."

"Maybe we should just kill him now…" the still kneeling figure suggested quietly.

"You know we can't do that Yagura…" the other admonished "we're here to collect data on the world not interfere…"

Yagura seemingly sighed the indication of which was the shaking of the cloaks hood and the almost metallic sounding exhale. Without any warning he snapped his head up and looked to the east. Almost immediately the two leapt narrowly dodging a huge burning fireball that landed where they previously were, unfortunately the infected man was caught smack dab by the fireball incinerating the unconscious man instantly

"Looks like Naruto-taicho, was right this place IS under attack…" Yagura muttered before shrugging the cloak off. What was revealed was much sleeker than most armor many of the world's inhabitants had ever seen. The mask which hid the face was simple the upper part was made of some smooth material while along the jaw line the mask sunk in forming the lower part of the face framed in bright silver metal. The Shi's signature white and black armor suddenly came into view as well as the twin black protrusions on Yagura's back. With a look at his now similarly garbed teammate, the exception of the twin protrusions to one larger one with a "Yugito go get Gaara I have a feeling we'll be fighting more than Worgen be the time we get out…"

"No need"

Suddenly in a swirl of sand another appeared. Though the armor was the same as the two other's no odd protrusions were evident on his back instead four Mark V's were present two in two holsters at the sides of the armor's torso seemingly held up by nothing with the other two already gripped in the hands.

"Let us go" the Gaara said simply "the others waiting" peeking the two other's interests.

"They're really all here?" Yugito asked incredulously, they've all separated the same day they arrived through the demonic portal several months ago, to better gather information on the place, and for all of them to be together after so long was almost too good to be true.

"Yes…" Gaara replied tersely seemingly itching to leave "Naruto-taicho contacted me while you two were gathering the samples… they are waiting for us."

Yagura nodded and stood at Gaara's side while Yugito walked to the other.

Gaara reached out and touched the two's shoulders and, in a pillar of sand, disappeared. Just as the sand cascaded down a horse rushed through, a man, dressed in an aristocratic jacket and pair of pants, rode it furiously through the streets of Gilneas.

As he rode away an unmistakable scent filled the air…

Rotting flesh…

Mold-covered cloth…

The Scourge has come to Gilneas.

…

Bio-suit; Transmission One…

User: Naruto Uzumaki… Jinchuuriki Taskforce Division Commander.

Status: in unknown territory.

We were completely prepared for this mission… when we were told we needed to jump into a potentially hazardous environment through a demonic portal only we could enter because of magical resistance as an Advanced Reconnaissance Group my team didn't even bat an eyelash… we were trained to only rely on each other and only each other whenever we're together nothing would've been able to stop us.

But sending us through a demonic portal to a world filled with magic was a bit… scary, to say the least. After all… magic and chakra pretty much kill each other at contact.

Well with the personal bit over this is my report…

The world we came into is filled with life and magic. A myriad of fauna and flora were just begging to be classified and collected once we got out of the portal.

But demonic influence seems to be around every single corner.

As soon as we got out of the forest we arrived in we found ourselves under attack by some sort of creature made from several different bodies in a patchwork sort of way. Its attacks were deadly and its armor was strong but it was very far from the Dread lords we faced.

We killed it with ease.

We were careful in the beginning of our journey we stuck together and made camp every night, making sure to set up the Magic-cancelling Seal Arrays that we brought along.

Bloody things probably saved us from Spontaneous combustion at least twenty times with all the wild magic floating everywhere.

The world was covered with magic, something we figured a couple days in. The Bio-suits kept most of the nasty stuff out but I'm pretty sure we just need to insulate our electronics more just in case we bring some sensitive material along. The magic messed with our frequencies a bit but we learned to operate without talking a long time ago but it'll be a problem for some of the rookies.

We learned pretty fast that monsters dwelled in each corner in this place after a week. Though we need only, about, three hours of sleep to feel rested we take as much as possible since the entire place practically crawled with monsters.

This world is dangerous.

Very dangerous

End Transmission.

…

Sorry about the Shortness and Lateness of the chapter but it's the first second chapter I've had in a while so give me a bit of leeway. It would've probably been finished sooner if my week way better. This entire week and the last one was practically hell… losing and finding my USB was probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to me.

Thing has ALL my stories in it!

To: Shindaiyo

If you are reading this you are completely right… I shouldn't threaten my readers for reviews. It is totally wrong to threaten people like that and it demeans the story. I however would like to point out that it is not my intention to bolster my ego for reviews it is for the story.

I really like making stories and staying on one with all the other clamoring for attention is practically torture. I have TONS of stories that want to be written and with my short attention span a story needs reviews for me to even TRY to think more about it.

I am not an arrogant egotistical Douche bag.

Ja Ne

Sage of Eyes

P.S. Slipspace is copyrighted by Halo created by Bungee… but not my type of Slipspace…

Review if you want it to be continued!


	3. Retribution Part 1

The Shi

By Sage of Eyes

A/n: thanks for all the reviews. I know that the second part of the second chapter sucked… I was practically adlibbing for the second part since WoWiki decided to freeze up every time I went on it…

A/n2: I am currently being implored by a guy named Literary Lord to reactivate one of my stories… it's a Danny Phantom crossover with Young called The Ghost. If you read the story and like it you should review the hell out of it and bugger me until I remake it.

…

Shi Weaponry

Part 2

Senju Mark 3 Anti-Material, Metal Storm, Automatic Rifle.

With its 3 three foot long barrels held in one three rectangular barrels, the overall length of the Mark 3 Anti-Material Rifle is 5 feet, with its empty weight being around 25-35 pounds due to the many attachments available to it. The Mark 3 Anti-Material Rifle uses Metal Storm technology which uses electricity to magnetically accelerate bullets while activating said bullets propellants to accelerate bullets to hypersonic speeds, allowing it's users to "Point, Pull, Kill".

The Senju Mark 3 Anti-Material Automatic Rifle (Casually referred to as the Anti-Material Rifle) is the most powerful handheld weapon to ever grace the Shi's armies. The weapon is treated with reverence and is usually the most weathered and battle-worn piece of weaponry to be held by a Shi. The weapons reliability and effectiveness is just as boasted about as it's near instant kill power.

The average Senju Mark 3 Anti-Material Automatic Rifle uses 50-75 caliber Armor-Piercing Incendiary rounds. The larger 75 caliber rounds are used by long-range snipers who can compensate for the lower ammo count in the Storage-Seal Tri-Clip that its bullets are held in (30 Shots). The 50 caliber is used by frontline troops due to its stopping power and armor piercing capabilities as well as its larger ammo count (90 Shots). The guns ammo is stored in Storage-Seal Tri-Clips which can hold more ammo than Ancient Tri-Clips which with the size of the bullet.

(Essentially it looks like the pulse rifle from dead space 2, but longer)

Shi Armor

Part 1

'Wolverine' Mark 10 Anti-Infantry, Light Reconnaissance Bipedal Combat Walker.

Relatively early in the war many lesser demons began to enter through spontaneous portals. Though the demons themselves were no threat to large cities, with large forces of Ninja, many of the smaller rural villages with only a small taskforce of Genin were terrorized by the smaller demons due to their relatively small amount of weaponry (a fault that has been erased with the "Free-Arms Act" which supplied the smaller villages with modern ammunition armor and weaponry every year). Due to the war effort being relatively fully fledged at the time many nations were unable to send reinforcements due to most of their Chuunin Jonin and the more proficient Genin being fully immersed in missions to destroy the demonic portals that continuously spewed out the larger of their demonic foes, with improvised Chakra Fusion Bombs.

That problem however was promptly solved with the discovery of the Anti-Infantry, Light Reconnaissance Bipedal Combat Walker, from the ruins of an ancient Military base unearthed in the Land of Iron.

The Wolverine was a godsend for the flagging industry of that time. Due to the requisition of many factories to produce guns, armor and ammo, as well as the production of Chakra-Fusion Generator's ancestors, the remaining factories left were the train building and motor building sort. These factories didn't have the necessary components to mass produce the necessary war components and were therefore stripped of all their resources to produce war supplies.

The Wolverine Mark 1 schematics however changed all of that. Once discovered the Wolverine went into mass production after the first prototype decimated a small army of the smaller demons, its two multiple barrel Chain-guns and fragmentation grenade launcher proving to be very effective against the smaller demons light armor. The mobility of the Wolverine was breathtaking proving itself being capable of catching the speedy smaller demons as well as being able to quickly reinforcing flagging troops due to its speed.

The Wolverine has kept its name over time. Soldiers everywhere take immense pride and receive boost in morale while fighting with Wolverines, which has become far more dangerous in its 3rd incarnation. The Wolverine Mk. 3 is created by Konoha Inc. the main producer of walkers in Shi. Each combat walker is heavily tested before being sent into the battlefield. Each one is armed with twin Gauss Multi-Barrel Automatic 20mm Anti Armor Incendiary Cannons as their main armaments with automatic Grenade Launchers for secondary weapons. The Grenade Launchers double as light siege weaponry when the Wolverine is locked down making the Wolverine vital in infantry support.

Each Wolverine weighs in at 50 metric tons due to their heavy armament. When standing the Wolverine is 15 ft tall and 12 ft width. The chassis of the Wolverine is boxy and is about 5 ft across and 6 ft tall but is lifted by the two mechanical legs by the remaining 9 ft. Two 20 mm. Automatic cannons, which spit superheated Armor Piercing Incendiary Tungsten at hypersonic speed, are held close to the chassis by two 'arms' which can rotate and aim in any direction, including air. The Wolverine is manned by two people, a driver and a weapons engineer who can perform in-field repairs as well as fire the weapons.

...

Sarutobi Hiruzen, an aged man with gray, cropped hair a small gray goatee and several liver spots on his face, stood and watched a small burning planet that the Legion had conquered.

The entire planet was hell in Sarutobi's eyes. The planet's ocean was a mixture of grays and whites from the all the ash that entered it. Volcanoes dotted the entirety of the planet, spewing Fel-fire on anything near them. The massive continents of the planet were dotted with vast chasms that the demons used as bases.

Many planets that the legion conquered were turned into demonic training grounds that bred and trained demons to fight at the very beginning of their lives. The demons were constantly sent to portals that sent them to whatever planet the legion was in the middle of conquering giving the Burning Legion its image of vastness and endlessness.

Sarutobi however was part of a plan that will change all that.

Twin lights blinked into existence and two gray figures appeared.

"We are in range, Sarutobi-sama" One AI pronounced. "The Drop-pods are all ready as well as the prefabricated Forward base."

"Kinetic Strike is ready as well" the other AI pronounced "Ion cannon is fully charged and the Terraform bomb is ready to be fired"

Sarutobi nodded to the two AI's before turning back to the planet. He lifted his watch closer to his aged face.

11:59

…

The orbiting _Reclaimer-_class shifted to a lateral pose. Where before it was floating idly around the planet it began to shift becoming more like a line and began to emit ion pulses to keep itself steady.

Suddenly the two large rings on the spaceship deployed, releasing steam that quickly dissipated in space while the first ring near the planet extended at least a kilometer away from the ship the ring that was nearest to the engine extended twice that distance. Inside the rings were numerous circles, 9 circles in number, each one containing 9, 15 ft tungsten rocket-propelled poles otherwise known as a 'Rods of God'.

Each missile ring in the two rings activated emptying steam into space. Numerous rods extended from their respective places and began to glow red signifying their armed status.

…

The end of the gigantic space pillar slid open, the sections collapsing easily into the ships interior. A smaller pillar began to extend out the pillar. It was black with numerous blue lines interlacing it. The lines converged at the hexagonal tip which began to pulsate and glow an eerie blue.

All around the tip specks of blue light began to form and gather around the tip creating a large glowing blue orb which crackled with the intensity of the sun.

…

"Fire kinetic strike on landing zone on my mark..." Sarutobi tuned softly. Immediately the twin AI's nodded. Blue holographic consoles appeared before the two gray figures and they rapidly began to put the calculations into the computer at dazzling speeds. "Fire Ion Cannon at Primary Target after drop pods have cleared the area."

Sarutobi kept his eyes on the clock until the last second, and then he put his arm down

12:00

"Mark."

…

On Sarutobi's mark half the missiles of the Spaceship fired from their rail gun chambers. Each tungsten rod became a flash of silver, as their rockets kicked in, after being launched from the rail gun. Once they entered the atmosphere they became blurs, invisible to the naked eye, as gravity began to add itself upon the missiles, the power in each rod became the equivalent to two thermonuclear ICBM's, enough power each to practically destroy a small city leaving no remains, but without the nuclear fallout.

Each Kinetic missile hit their target head-on, annihilating vast landscapes and leveling mountains unlucky enough to get hit by one head-on. Any demon within the blast radius experienced the horrifying might of the Kinetic Strike. The sound wave from the blast popped their ears and caused their eyes to implode, the luckier demons would die, while others would experience the rest of the strike's aftereffects. The kinetic strike was so strong that it exploded _underneath_ the crust, each missile creating what could only be described as a wave of earth to crush anything in its way. Anything within its 15 mile radius would be utterly crushed.

The pain however was not over.

On its way down the strike gained unique properties. Much like a meteorite, it became a virtual fireball on the way down. So much heat wouldn't simply dissipate in contact with the ground. The heat would ignite the very atmosphere, sucking in oxygen at terrifying rates in a 30 mile radius, effectively ripping out any living things lungs out their very bodies, before exploding in a massive blast that would shake continents while killing anything in its 100 mile radius.

And Sarutobi's ship, _Hunter,_ fired 81 at half the volcanic planet with 81 more for the other side.

...

"All landing zones are cleared Sarutobi-sama." The AI informed "Aerial enemies have taken light damage but seem to be relatively unharmed. Enemy Ground forces appear to be mobilizing from the chasms"

Sarutobi gave a slow nod to the AI before turning toward the planet, which was covered in massive explosions that sent off flashes of light bright enough for him to witness from space.

"Launch the drop pods… concentrate forces on the Forward Operations Base drop zone but send squads to laser-designate the hive cluster." Sarutobi ordered "send infantry first and have them clear the skies before dropping the F.O.B. and the armored divisions."

…

The orbital spaceship held several complements of soldiers each complement specializing in their own specific part of the invasion force. These fearless soldiers were sent down from atmospheric drop-pods which hurtle from the ship at speeds excess of 100 miles per hour. The first touchdown, however, belonged to First Entry Ascension Units, or F.E.A.R. Units, which undoubtedly had the edge with their individual drop-pods which sped towards planets in speeds of 300 miles per hour. These units were the best equipped, best trained and, most importantly the most experienced, in the deadly landing methods which required nerves of steel to steer and land.

Kiba Inuzaka, Private First Class, however, didn't feel very up to it that morning. He had trained for years to join the F.E.A.R. unit his father had served in, before his death, and he felt as nervous as one of his old friends. He stared at the door to the armory room and fiddled with his black and white bio-suit. The suit had been with him his entire life and wearing nothing but the bio-suit made him feel slightly... naked.

Something his sister, Hana, a Wolverine pilot, teased him mercilessly about during their frequent 'get-togethers' in one of the spaceships recreation-rooms.

Kiba's face gained a slight red hue, remembering his sisters roaring laughter which drew everyone's attention at the Recreation Room. He had spent the remainder of the night teased by his sister's friends.

Kiba shook himself away from the memories and gained a more confident look as he pressed the doors activation bar. He had trained for this opportunity his entire life and he would be damned if he was killed and remembered as a coward.

He entered the black featureless room that awaited him. At his entrance his entrance the door slammed shut, sending shivers up his spine. When the door closed, the room's center generated a small blue circle, in which two small platforms emerged. He hurried to the two platforms making sure not to stray from his path towards it. He stepped on the platforms one foot on each, causing both to sink with a hiss. Without warning two padlocks erupted and clasped his ankles and sank him into the floor with a hiss.

Generators began to whine and his circle began to extend. Lines came from the circle where he stood, curving into the walls, revealing the room's circular design, and meeting directly in another circle on top of him. The two circles pulsed and a rapid scan ensued.

A small screen appeared in front of him. His entire medical file appeared in the orange holographic screen, but Kiba's interest was his name, which had a blinking text-marker adjacent to it.

_Kiba Inuzaka: Active._

Suddenly the wall segments, separated by the blue lines, rose with a tell-tale hydraulic hiss, revealing multiple robotic arms. Two arms clasped his wrists and drew them to his shoulders as the mass of arms enclosed him with a whir.

Four arms enclosed his in hardened ceramic armor before he managed to blink. Another two with grips on them approached his hands. He complied and grasped the red handholds. Twin bars snapped out the arms and wires from the bars connected with the hardened ceramic plating that were on his arms. To his surprise the wires began to weld the white armor into his black bio-suit. The handles he held onto pulled his hands into canisters which began to glow bright blue the moment his hands entered.

More arms approached, this time to his torso, the arms at the front attached a light brown metal harness to his chest as another attached backside of the harness to his back, both covering mainly his ribcage. Welder arms quickly welded the two together before the arms released. Two arms approached and pressed stark white armor into the harness, another arm approached attaching a slanted piece dark gray metal on the front of the white armor, while another pressed the suits extra power cells into the back. The slanting piece of metal attached itself to the armor; the inside of it was hollow. The white armor glowed briefly before deploying, covering his abdomen in overlaying pieces of gray titanium.

The arms withdrew from his torso as one attached a rust collared mechanical collar, of all things, to his neck. More arms attached white armor plating, similar to his chest armor, to his lower legs, while attaching overlaying plates of thin titanium armor to his thighs. After the welding arms attached the white armor to his legs the platforms he stepped in lifted him. The armor that surrounded his lower legs deployed, becoming numerous segments. The upper segments extended above his knee in a triangular fashion, extending more in the back to act as shock absorbers, while the lower parts latched onto the platform with metallic inserts before sliding armor over itself creating armored boots. The platform that encompassed his feet detached itself from the circle with a hiss.

Last but not least, his hands were promptly spit out of the canisters they were in. His hands, before only covered by smart semi-biological nano-machine strands, now had glowing chakra wells, which practically oozed chakra, embedded on the upper side as well as the palms, his fingers were enclosed in dark gray titanium weave armor, which allowed several degrees of protection while keeping full mobility.

Kiba marveled at the armor as the room returned to its inert state. He had trained for many years in the basic armor and had heard many tales of the legendary Instinct Suit he was currently wearing, but nothing could compare with the sheer _power _he felt. Kiba pondered on flexing his fingers only to feel himself already doing it. The armor began to calibrate itself all over his entire body the titanium shock-absorbing 'scales' on his abdomen bristled like an angry bird, while the segments on his legs travelled up and down. On his arms the chakra wells began to glow brighter and brighter, suddenly a beeping sound drew his attention and he stared at the collar.

Suddenly the collar expanded into multiple segments. The back of the collar covered his nape and the back of his head in slightly bulbous armor segments along with the bio-suit, to lessen chances of neck breakage, the frontal part covered Kiba's face in larger pieces. Two armor sections popped from the collar and arranged themselves along his lower jaw covering it angularly; a narrow V-shaped piece went over his forehead which extended a grey visor into the lower jawed section. The piece holding a bulbous center went onto his forehead. The final piece covered the top of his head in a box-like fashion. (If the helmet is too hard to imagine just think of the HELMET from Dead Space 2's Advanced Suit…it's…almost the same {Sobs quietly in the background}).

Kiba exclaimed in surprise as the helmet encompassed his head. Before he could panic in the sudden darkness the suit activated its Heads-Up Display or HUD to accommodate its wearer's vision. Outside of the helmet the gray visor began to glow a light blue, bathing the area in soft blue light.

"Wow..." Kiba exclaimed softly as he stared through the visors screen, everything was slightly tinted in blue but he was able to see much better through the visors, as if the visors had miraculously enhanced his 20/20 vision. Off to the side his vitals were clear and without any problems.

Suddenly the ground around him opened once again but this time what appeared was not foreign to Kiba. The walls to his back and side were filled to the brim with ammo, but the walls in front of him were his weapons. Twin Mark V. handguns, both worn from combat, were the first things he took from rack. The guns were, Kiba's, father's and they saved his father's life so many times that they were basically treasures. He pressed the twin handguns to his sides, the moment he did the armored plates on his thighs slid away, and the guns magnetically attached themselves to the bio-suit underneath.

Kiba gave a slight sigh of relief, while the titanium plating slid over the guns, the weight of the guns reassured him far more than anyone else could at the moment. Once the guns were secured he turned and placed his hands on the ammo boxes for the two guns. The two Chakra wells in his hands beeped and flared brightly, before sucking all the ammunition inside. Inside his helmet Kiba's HUD registered all the ammo, 300 .75 caliber Incendiary rounds, 150 bullets for each gun.

Kiba withheld his grin as he turned back to the weapon in front of him: his very own Anti-Material Rifle stared back. The gun had been given to him since his second year in the Academy and he hardly went to a mission without it. Though it was deceptively bare the weapon was far more different than other Rifles. Unlike civilian grade rifles this was a practical cannon, the Anti-Material rifle could easily penetrate two inches of steel with regular 50 caliber bullets and 5 inches with the Armor-piercing Incendiaries that it used. Between each of the three rectangular barrels were laser spotters which emitted light blue lasers the moment he activated them. The weapon was dark gray with the ends of the barrels enshrouded in red.

Without qualm Kiba grabbed that weapon next and, after feeling its weight, he turned to the ammo wall on his left. He casually flicked open the weapon's with his thumb and inserted one of the Tri-Clips on the wall's shelves into the empty ammo compartment, his time with the gun had allowed him to remember its weight loaded and unloaded. He shrugged the 5 foot long weapon to the right with ease closing the compartment. He holstered the gun to his back; the magnetic clips easily supported the large weapon.

Kiba grabbed the remaining four clips and latched them to his back right next to the rifle, giving him the entire ammo load-out he would get for the time being, 450 Armor Piercing Incendiary Rounds. He turned once more and grabbed the four black rods that were held in the last wall. His hands trembled while he attached them to his back, between the four ammo clips and the Anti-Material rifle. These rods… were practically the most important thing that he and his unit were assigned. If they were all killed and none of the rods were set the entire invasion and the ultimate fate of the world would hang in the thinnest of threads.

As fate would have it, however, he was not allowed to reminisce.

The walls that surrounded him disappeared into the ground and the glowing, blue rings around him disappeared.

Then the ground gave way shooting Kiba into a dark tube and, moments later, Kiba found himself screaming in his entry pod, a vehicle meant to take him to the planet 'feet first' since the pod had no seats. He grumbled as he activated the pods interior, blatantly cursing the men who designed the armory, all the while not noticing the fear that had gripped him before was gone. Kiba, still grumbling about the designers, inserted his glowing blue hands into slots at his sides and gripped the handles inside. Immediately he felt the valves inside lock on, and he gave a grunt as he felt he pod begin to suck from his chakra reserves.

All around him screens activated and he was awarded the startling view of space in all its vastness all around him.

"Damn…" the Inuzaka commented to himself finally getting a glimpse at the planet, "I sure am glad I'm not fighting me"

The planet, before had been covered in ridges and chasms, as well as several forms of what demons considered flora and fauna, i.e. anything that didn't bother them and wasn't worth eating.

But now…

The entire side was pocket-marked by the craters left behind by the Kinetic Strike. Huge expanses of land were absolutely leveled by the missiles. Volcanoes that spewed Fel-fire were cracked and spilled the deadly material in every direction. Even from space Kiba clearly saw the sheer power of the ship that he'd lived in for ten years.

There was a sudden beeping and his mask slid back into its collar shape. The triangular hologram-plate that was strapped to his chest projected his sister's face. Hana's face was torn between amusement, at her brothers armor, and fear for her brothers well being. A silent message passed between the two as they exchanged nods, and Hana gained the smallest of smiles as her brother sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Geez… you didn't need to call me, Sis…" Kiba pretended to be embarrassed secretly grateful for his sister's actions.

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'll come back, Sis…" Kiba almost bit out his tongue at the stutter. "J-just make sure you're there when I place the beacon 'kay?"

"Don't worry about it Kiba." Hana chuckled. She'd be there to help her little brother even if she was armed only with a prehistoric kunai "I'll be there... just remember what dad used to say, 'kay?"

Kiba grinned, remembering his father faintly; whenever they had asked their father if he was afraid he only said 5 words before disappearing each time.

"Fear is for the enemy," Kiba quoted looking oddly melancholy yet happy at the same time. He chuckled with his sister, both remembering fond memories with their father, "Guess he was right about all that stuff to, Sis. I was practically worrying myself to death in the armory."

"Just stay alive, Kiba" his sister replied with a fond smile "We can't have our only prankster die, now can we? Imagine us... drifting through space, back to Shi, without your stupid ass to keep us company."

"Yeah we can't have that now can w-... Hey!" Kiba exclaimed making his sister's smile break out into a full-out grin "I'm not stupi-"

His sister gave him a sudden wink and disconnected, leaving Kiba alone in his pod, swearing up a storm, after losing once again to his sister in one of her verbal jabs. Suddenly another hologram came up, this time it was one of the commanding A.I.

"All F.E.A.R. Units prepare for launch." The light blue A.I. toned. The magnetic clamps that surrounded "Godspeed."

...

Okay don't kill me I just forgot to upload it. Sorry. Anyways I was deciding whether or not to actually describe the invasion of the planet… it'll last 3 chapters and will have enough explosions action and demon-slaying to make a devil may cry fan mildly impressed (I'm very humble {that game has A LOT of those three things})

Should there be a pairing? Because it will be most likely FemGaaraXNaruto or Jaina or both or uhhh… I truly didn't think I'd get this far…

Answer through your reviews if you can. (last chapter got 11 reviews, first one had 19... is this story getting worse or something?)

Ja Ne

Review if you want it to be continued.


	4. Authors Note and Apologies Really

The Shi

By Sage of Eyes

A/n: Hmmm not really sure what to say since I write these ahead of time so if there's a mistake and I forget to put my regular piece of retarded wisdom… I'm sorry.

A/n: This is the last chapter since the other one got only THREE reviews… apologies to the 33 who reviewed and trust me when I say this: I'm not cancelling this story out of spite; I'm cancelling it to start on the other stories in my head! I honestly hope that you guys understand and that you know that every story I create has a place in my heart.

…

Demons, a History

Part one

Demons are beings that represent the very chaos of life, a direct counter to the order and peace that the Titans sought for all creation. When the Titans began to rule their subjects they gave them gifts powers and learning. With their power they helped creatures with promise ascend higher and higher, the creatures that they helped often achieved utopia and power and, in some cases, both like the Naa'ru, celestial beings so technologically advanced and powerful that their magic can't be differentiated their technology.

The Titans often worked from the shadows, usually not making their appearances known to the civilizations that they helped. For a period of time the galaxy, under the guidance of the all-powerful Titans, witnessed a period of greatness… greatness under constant attack.

Demons and every shape and form, powerful and sadistic, had their own worlds, worlds so filled with evil that it could not be contained. The first demonic invasion was not that of the burning legion but rather a natural portal from one of the demonic worlds formed and connected with another world. Demons, seekers of chaos and destruction, attacked the peace-loving civilization that resided on the other side bathing the world in blood and covering the planet with the burning remains of the greatest utopia to ever exist.

Thus began the spread of demons.

…

Kiba let loose upon the dread-lord, scattering the demon's brain upon the volcanic cave's walls with a burst from his Anti-Material Rifle, emptying the magazine in the process. The gun, magazine empty, and him without anymore ammo, was useless now.

He heaved a labored breath and winced as his ribs, once again, reminded him that they were broken. With a groan he let himself slump against the cave's end, while keeping his eyes on the caves mouth making sure no more demons were coming. He threw the useless weapon off to the side, a sudden pain flashed across his ribs once again and, with a wince; he quickly covered it with his arm. With his other arm he traced his side, taking account of any bruises and broken bones so that he could get them healed right away. His part of his helmet which had contained the medical scanner of the suit was broken so he had to do it the old fashioned way: one painful step at a time.

Several hundred winces later Kiba found out what he already knew.

He was dying.

A rapid beeping however took away the depression that would have normally accompanied that thought.

Kiba let a faint smile slowly crawl across his face as the marker he placed off to his side began to glow a dark blue.

Kiba's smile, however, vanished when the cave's light was blocked by a humongous shadow.

"Puny, human" the shadow's owner growled, a sound more like the crackling of fire and the grinding of stone than an actual living things voice. "You will pay for your transgressions against my chasm."

"There is no transgression for justice!" Kiba spat at the demon in anger, his helmet's voice amplifying feature doing wonders to hide his pained gasps. How dare this demon tell him that HE was the one committing acts against nature? "This planet was never yours! This chasm is filled with the body and blood of those you wronged! You are the ones committing transgressions!"

The gigantic figure only growled and began to come closer.

Kiba's ears began to ach, due to his enhanced senses, as the gigantic figure approached. Steel and scales scraped against the cave's volcanic floor and green light began to come closer and closer. He could hear the beast's tail swipe from side to side as it moved slowly across the cave and his heart began to beat faster and faster. He unconsciously formed a chakra blade from the undamaged chakra well from the arm across his waist as it's steps came closer and closer.

The green light began to bounce of the wall that he leant against and Kiba found himself staring up at the Pit Lord glowing green eyes.

Then Kiba struck. His arm disappeared in a flash as he swung for the demons head, the chakra blade extending exponentially to connect with the figure's head. Kiba sincerely doubted that it would kill the demon… but he just needed a few more seconds…

The Pit Lord's wings came in and blocked his blade, as if of their own violation. The chakra blade cut through the wing effortlessly but was pushed back by the magic-infused double-bladed staff that the Pit Lord carried.

The magic began to corrupt his chakra and Kiba dispersed his Chakra blade into the space between them, carefully making sure none of the toxic magic entered his system. Magic and Chakra were two extremely differing substances and fought each other when in contact. Though it depended on the potency of the magic only the strongest of chakra can hold itself against the magic for extended periods of time.

The Pit Lord gave a dark chuckle as it moved its massive staff away from its neck, the thought of the glory it would receive when it brought the Shi's dead corpse fueling its fantasy of demonic glory.

Kiba let his arm fall back to his side raised his head to stare into the demons mirth filled face. He grimly stared at it as it swung its large staff over its head, preparing to kill him.

In a small part of his head… he wondered how it all went FUBAR. (Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition)

…

(5 hours ago, Mid-Atmosphere I.E. when it all went FUBAR)

Kiba had been in an entry pod before. He'd trained for Individual Atmospheric Entry his entire life… but to say he and his F.E.A.R. comrades loved Individual Atmospheric Entry would be a gross-misunderstanding.

They absolutely hated the damn tactic.

Sure they gloated, about the fact that they arrived faster and in a much more dangerous way, off hours, but it didn't mean that they loved doing the damn thing.

The sheer speed of the tactical insertion was practically daunting by itself. While other troops arrived in atmospheric drop pods the size of a house, Kiba thundered through the atmosphere faster than a bullet in a pod the size of fridge.

Sure the thing could practically withstand anything that the demons could throw at it… but that wouldn't matter if they had a heart attack on the way down!

The drop pods had one weakness though…

Suddenly Kiba's pod buckled and he gritted his teeth. Veins began to throb in his temple as he pulled his arms out of the useless steering system and over his chest. All the screens around him flashed the same messages over and over at him just reinforcing what he already knew.

The pod rattled some more and a large piece was knocked out of the top, exposing the claw that carried him high in the sky.

The pods had an annoying tendency to be captured by dragons.

…

Okay guys I've decided to end it humorously so no one decides to flame me for leading them on.

There are many reasons to why I am cancelling this story:

I don't even PLAY world of warcraft. Honestly I did this for the shit an' giggles.

An author with no knowledge of what he or she is writing for is setting him/herself with a fanatical geek lynch mob

Writer's block sucks arse….combine that with the fact that I can't go back to a warcraft manga and get the fires relit just means that this story was going to fail.

Okay guys I hope you all understand and I apologize to all those who review and actually like the story.

To anyone who leaves a review please answer these questions:

Is my writing awful?

Do I need a beta?

What'll be better for my next story? A HarribelXNaruto pairing in Naruto world? Or -Man Bleach X-over? Or… or… or…


End file.
